War Prince Goku
by Ms. Zeal
Summary: COMPLETE! Non yaoi. Set between Saiyuki and Saiyuki Reload anime. Homura's death left heaven in need of a new War Prince. And there is still one heretic around that meets the requirements for the job.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance.

Warning: **SPOILERS** for _Saiyuki Gaiden._

**Chapter 1**

Sanzo was sitting on the ground, his back up against a tree. He held a cigarette to his lips, a lazy trail of smoke rising from the burning tip. His violet gaze wandered over to his companions.

"Ow! Watch what you're doing, you stupid monkey! OW!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" the golden-eyed boy replied, giving the bandages another vicious yank. "And quit being such a baby! You don't hear Hakkai complaining and he got hurt a lot worse than you did!"

"That's because he was smart enough to dress his own wounds rather than let you do it!" the water sprite snapped back.

The priest let his eyes slide closed, wishing he could block out the argument just as easily.

"Now, now, you two. Gojyo, Goku is just trying to be helpful. Goku, please try to be a bit more empathetic. We did take on both Shien and Zenon, after all," Hakkai interjected, trying to pacify the situation.

"Yeah, so? I faced all three of them at the same time. You don't see me complaining," the teen said, tying off the bandage on Gojyo's arm.

"You fought all three of them together?" the demon asked.

"Yeah, whatever, monkey."

"I did! Tell them, Sanzo!"

The monk exhaled the smoke from his lungs. "I'm staying out of this."

"Sanzo!" Goku whined.

The blonde flicked his cigarette butt to the ground, his annoyed gaze meeting the saru's. "You got knocked out. That's hardly something to brag about."

"But, it took all three of them to do it!"

Gojyo and Hakkai looked at each other. _Goku faced all three at once and doesn't have so much as a scratch to show for it,_ the tall brunette thought, eyeing the energetic youth. _Is there any limit to his strength?_

"Excuse me."

The Sanzo Party jumped to their feet, whirling to face the intruder. The man was of average build, clothed in simple blue robes with his light brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail. The crimson chakra was visible in the middle of his forehead.

"Great, another god," the monk muttered, glaring at the intruder. "What do you want?"

"I do not come to fight, but instead bring a message," the god explained, holding his hands out non-threateningly.

"A message? That's a new one," Gojyo said, his summoned shakujou not leaving his hand. "Let's hear it, then."

"This message is only for the Seiten Taisei," he replied, turning to look at the shortest member of the group.

Goku looked over his shoulder to see who the god was addressing. There was no one there. He blinked. "Huh? Me?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. You have been granted an audience with the Jade Emperor himself."

"The Jade Emperor?" the redhead repeated.

"Who's that?" Hakkai asked.

The messenger turned his attention back to the group, looking a little annoyed at not being able to talk with Goku privately. "As you probably know, there are five bodhisattvas who rule the heavens and earth. The Jade Emperor oversees the five. He is the supreme ruler of heaven," he explained.

"So, he's the head honcho up in heaven, huh?" Gojyo said. "You sure seem to be popular with the gods, monkey."

"What business does he have with Goku?" the monk asked, stepping in between the god and his charge.

"I am not at liberty to say," the deity replied.

"Well, that's too bad. Goku's not going anywhere," the blonde stated.

"I'm afraid you do not have a say in the matter. My orders were to bring the Seiten Taisei before the heavenly council. This does not concern you," he said, disappearing.

"Goku, look out!" Gojyo called out a warning.

Sanzo turned, reaching out to his charge as the god appeared behind the saru. The deity laid a hand on the boy's shoulder as the monk grabbed his arm, all three of them vanishing.

Gojyo and Hakkai stared at the place their friends and the messenger had just been standing, eyes wide. The demon recovered first, putting one hand on the back of his head as he chuckled softly. "Well, this will certainly make it difficult to track them."

. . .

**To Be Continued**

If you would like a response to your review, please sign in before reviewing or leave an email address. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance.

**Chapter 2**

Sanzo was slammed face-first into the unyielding stone floor, his arms pinned behind his back. He struggled to open his eyes, the bright room almost blinding after the dark night around the campfire.

"Thought you were only bringing the heretic back?"

"I was, but this one grabbed on just before we teleported. I'll take him back now."

"Get your hands off him!"

Sanzo heard the sickening sound of a boot connecting with flesh above him as the weight was removed from his back. He pushed himself to his hands and knees, looking up to see Goku standing protectively in front of him.

"I don't care who you are or who you're working for," the monkey said, glaring fiercely at the gods, "but I'm not gonna let you hurt Sanzo!"

"We do not wish for him to be harmed," the second god said, spreading his hands out imploringly. "We only wish to return him to the lower realm."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere without him!" the golden-eyed boy cried, defiantly.

The deities looked at each other before the first nodded. He rose to his feet, wiping the blood from his lip before he spoke. A bruise could already be seen forming on his cheek. "Very well, he may accompany you," he conceded. His gaze shifted to the monk, who had also risen to his feet. "However, you will hold your tongue in the Emperor's presence. He wishes to speak only with the Seiten Taisei."

"Yeah, sure," the priest said, brushing imaginary dirt off his robes.

The god looked annoyed at the casual agreement, but didn't say anything. Instead, he turned on his heel, walking out of the room. "Follow me."

Sanzo did so, Goku falling into step behind him. The messenger led them down a long hallway, stopping in front of a set of golden doors. He pressed a button on the wall, waiting for the doors to slide open before stepping inside.

_An elevator?_ the priest thought curiously, entering the lift. An odd noise made him turn around, his hand resting on the gun concealed in his robes as his eyes landed on his companion. The boy had his arms raised defensively, facing the inside corner to the right of the elevator door. "What is it, Goku?"

"I…don't know," the saru admitted. He relaxed a little, letting his arms fall back to his sides as he looked at the blonde, confusion clouding his features. "I could have sworn someone was standing there, ready to attack me, but…" He shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "No one's there."

The gunman's eyes slid to the corner, examining the area Goku seemed so uneasy about.

**_He quickly strode into the elevator, tightly holding onto the child's hand to keep from being separated. A soldier standing in the corner to the right of the door leapt forward, catching his targets off guard, his sword already swinging down towards the frightened chibi--_**

Sanzo blinked, Goku once again standing in front of him staring at an empty corner. _What was that I saw just now? It almost seemed like a memory, but I'm positive that it wasn't mine. Whatever it was, it's going to have to wait until later. I need to concentrate on the situation at hand,_ he thought, setting his confusion temporarily aside for a more appropriate future date.

"I assure you, no one will attack you while you are here. The Jade Emperor has a proposition for you," the god said reassuringly as the saru moved to the priest's side.

The elevator doors closed and the room jerked as they began their rapid ascent. "You bring us unwillingly into heaven and then expect us to take your word that we will not be attacked?" Sanzo asked, not bothering to keep the sarcasm from his voice. "How do we know that this isn't another elaborate trap like the one Homura set to get Goku?"

The deity turned away from the control panel, meeting the gunslinger's challenging gaze. "War Prince Homura was a renegade, who went against heaven. If we had known why he was after the Seiten Taisei, we would have taken steps to prevent that situation from ever having occurred."

"So, the events in the lower world only interest you when they become a problem? Some gods you are," the monk scoffed. The golden-eyed teen shifted uneasily next to him. "What is this 'proposition,' anyway?" the blonde continued.

"That is for the Jade Emperor to discuss with the Seiten Taisei," the messenger replied icily. "You are in no position to be asking anything of me, Priest Sanzo. You are only here because of your companion."

"Well, I'd say that puts me in a pretty good position then, since your Jade Emperor wants to see Goku so badly and the monkey refuses to go without me," the blonde replied cockily.

"You presume much, Genjo Sanzo," the god stated as he turned back to the control panel, signaling an end to the conversation.

The monk didn't reply, content to spend the rest of the elevator ride in silence. He didn't think he'd get much out of the messenger, anyway. After a few minutes, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth. As he reached for his lighter, his arm brushed against Goku, who had edged closer to him. His eyes flickered down to the short boy, studying him. _Goku seems rather uneasy. He hasn't said anything since we started moving, either. Is it this place that has him on edge? Or the company, perhaps?_ he wondered, glancing at their escort. The god was pointedly ignoring him. The priest looked back at the saru, noting the golden eyes darting around the elevator as if searching for something. _Perhaps, he himself is unsure of the cause of his disquiet. In any case, all we can do at this point is to not let our guard down,_ he thought, leaning back against the wall.

The elevator roughly jerked to a stop, the unexpected jolt knocking everyone to the floor. The intercom next to the door crackled, an annoyed voice coming through loud and clear. "Who in heaven is using this elevator?!" he demanded angrily.

The deity climbed back to his feet, cursing as he jammed the button next to the intercom. "Seinosuke Watari, returning from assignment in the lower realm," he said, identifying himself.

"Watari, I told you earlier that you can't use the elevator!" the voice replied. "We are still working on the repairs. Those 'Out of Order' signs are there for a reason, you know!"

"It seems to be working fine to me," the messenger returned hotly. "I'm on a mission from the Jade Emperor himself. I'm sure you can make an exception and let us continue riding up."

"It's only a temporary fix! Homura did a number on it when he stormed out of here-- you're lucky the cable hasn't broken!" the voice snapped back.

_Homura broke the elevator when he left? Interesting,_ Sanzo thought, filing that tidbit of information away.

"I've locked the controls," the voice continued. "That elevator isn't going anywhere, so I suggest you get out before the weight of your ego sends it crashing back down to the ground floor."

"Do you expect us to walk all the way back up to ground level on the stairs?!" Watari replied incredulously.

"Yes, I do. Now, get out." A panel opened on the top, parts of the wall sliding out to form a ladder of sorts. The lights went out as the electricity was cut, leaving the trio standing in the dark with light shining in through the hole in the roof.

"Hmph. Some welcome," Sanzo stated.

The god didn't reply, choosing to ignore the comment. "I apologize, Seiten Taisei," he said, looking at the brunette, "but it appears that we have to take the stairs. This way, please," he said, climbing up the ladder.

The monkey and priest followed him, pausing to look around. A long stone staircase circled around the chamber, emergency lights lining the base of the wall along the stairs. A rail prevented anyone from accidentally falling off the side. _You have got to be kidding me,_ Sanzo thought, noticing the stairs ascending into darkness, no end in sight. "Haven't you people ever heard of escalators?" he asked.

The deity glared at the blonde. "These are the emergency stairs-- they are not used on a regular basis," he said, walking to the side of the elevator roof. He nimbly jumped over the rail and started up the stairs. Mentally sighing, the monk followed suit, Goku right behind him.

. . .

**To Be Continued**

If you would like a response to your review, please sign in before reviewing or leave an email address. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance.

**Chapter 3**

They walked in silence, not wasting breath on meaningless conversation. Their footsteps sounded loudly in the stone well, the noise echoing all around them. The lights did little more than illuminate each step.

It was a few minutes before Sanzo started to get breathless, regardless of the slow pace set by their guide. Goku, who was walking next to him, stopped, leaning over the railing as he looked back down the way they had come.

"It's a long way to the bottom if you fall," the blonde warned, glancing down into the blackness. _You can't even see the elevator anymore,_ he thought, wondering exactly how far they had to go.

_**"WATCH OUT, KONZEN!!"**_

_**He turned, seeing the brown-haired boy move between him and his attacker, taking the hit meant for him. The solider showed no mercy, viciously striking the heretic. Konzen watched in horror as the blow knocked the child off the staircase, the wide, golden eyes sliding closed, long hair trailing out behind him as he plummeted headfirst into the black abyss.**_

_**"GOKU!!"**_

"Sanzo? Sanzo, are you okay?"

The monk blinked, the memories gone as quickly as they had come. He abruptly realized he had moved to the handrail, gripping the metal tightly, his eyes wide as he stared down into the darkness. His heart was hammering in his chest, adrenaline pumping through his system. He glanced to the side, satisfying the irrational urge to make sure the golden-eyed teen was still beside him and not falling to an early grave. "Hmph," he snorted, forcing himself to release his death grip on the rail to grab his pack of cigarettes. He was grateful for the poor lighting, hoping Goku wouldn't notice his hand shaking as he put one to his mouth. "Baka saru. We're not going to get anywhere if you don't walk."

The brunette still looked worried, but continued up the stairs again, walking by Sanzo's side. The priest clenched the cigarette tightly between his teeth, hating the fact that he was purposefully walking between Goku and the edge, but unable to stop himself.

"We'd be making better time without a smoker accompanying us," the god said lightly.

"And it would be better still if the elevator was working," Sanzo returned, not in the mood to trade insults with the deity. Watari didn't seem to have the breath to waste on such things either, the brief conversation dying again. The priest didn't care, his mind preoccupied with other things. _What is it that I am seeing? It feels like a memory, but…_ He let the thought trail off, remembering the vivid detail of the flashback. He hated the fact that his heart seemed to skip a beat, fear's icy fingers wrapping around it at the thought of Goku falling. _It seemed so real. And, he looked younger than he is now. He looked like he did when I found him on Mt. Gogyou…_ He inconspicuously wiped his clammy palms on his robe, trying unsuccessfully to quell the tremors still running through his body.

_Konzen,_ he thought, suddenly. _He called me Konzen. Homura always called me that. And, unfortunately, I can't say that this is the first time I've had a memory of being Konzen. But, never this vivid before, never with Goku in danger… What's going on here?_ Sharp violet eyes glanced around the dark chamber again. _So, I have a memory of being attacked on this staircase. Why were we using the stairs? We were obviously running from someone. But who? And why? And if we were on the stairs, does that mean we were trying to get to the portal to the lower realm? Or, were we trying to get from the lower realm into heaven? Could this have anything to do with why Goku was sealed away for 500 years? Perhaps they want to bring him back here to pronounce and carry out whatever punishment they have for whatever we did back then. But, I wasn't invited. Was it something he did, then? However, 500 years ago would put him pretty close to infancy. What in the world could he have done?_ He resisted the urge to put his hand to his head in frustration.

He looked over the rail, making out the form of the cable supporting the elevator in the center of the chamber. _Homura broke the elevator when he 'stormed out of here,' according to whoever was talking over the intercom. Homura was exacting his revenge by creating another heaven and earth. So, I doubt breaking the elevator was some form of retribution. Was he trying to escape? Or, was he trying to prevent someone from following him? Whatever the reason, he said that heretics were not well received in heaven, that they were outcasts. And Goku is a heretic. Why would the Jade Emperor want to meet with him? What use do gods have for heretics?_ He shook his head, trying to clear the questions plaguing his mind. _All this is doing is leaving me with more questions than answers. Goku doesn't seem to consciously remember anything from 500 years ago. Still, I have a bad feeling about this. If we were trying so hard to escape back then, I don't see it playing out any differently now. It's only a matter of time._

"Do you need to take another break?"

Sanzo glanced up at the god's taunting words, noticing that he was starting to lag behind. Silently berating himself for becoming so wrapped up in his distracting thoughts, he quickened his steps to catch up, Goku doing the same next to him. "I didn't know we'd be climbing all the way to heaven," he replied sarcastically. "What was the point of taking the portal?"

"We're already in heaven," Watari snapped. "The only portal connecting to the lower realm is in the bottommost cellars of the Emperor's palace. We are merely climbing back up to the ground level."

"Ground level, huh?" he repeated, looking up at the seemingly endless staircase. "How much farther is it?"

"Not far."

It was only a few minutes more before they reached the top, the stairs ending at a door. The god pulled the door open, flooding the dark chamber with light. The monk took a few seconds to let his eyes adjust to the brightness before following the messenger into the hallway. Goku remained silent, staying close to the priest as his eyes took in his surroundings. The walls were painted white, red poles lining the passageway providing a stark contrast. There were no paintings or tapestries adorning the walls, only a simple design running along the bottom half of the corridor.

"This way," Watari said, moving down the hall.

The duo fell into step behind him, eyes roaming the bleak walls. A separate hall branched off the one they were walking down and Sanzo glanced down it as they passed. _That must be where the elevator comes up,_ he noted, seeing the same golden doors at the end of the corridor.

**_His eyes wandered back the way they had come, looking at the blood splattered and smeared everywhere, staining the white walls as the corpses of their foes littered the hallway. He paused, taking in the surreal sight._There is no sense of reality to the scene,_ he noted, some detached part of his mind wondering how he could be so calm in this situation. _But, the old me, have I ever felt truly alive?**

**_He turned back around, watching his companion take down several more heavenly soldiers. The man had red hair that was cut short, and was dressed in a black jacket with pants to match. He whirled and dodged expertly, his movements fluid as he danced the dance of death, the gun in his hand never missing its target._**

**_Konzen's gaze was drawn away from the fighter, resting on the child at his side._ Now, as I face 'death' for the first time, I feel that I want to live on,_ he thought, squeezing the small hand reassuringly._**

**_It wasn't long before they were moving again, all their attackers lying dead on the floor. A dark-haired man led the group, a long sword sheathed at his side. They stopped in front of a set of golden doors._**

_**"An elevator?" Konzen asked.**_

_**"Never been on one?" Kenren said, teasingly.**_

_**The dark-haired man turned towards them, adjusting the spectacles on the bridge of his nose, his startlingly emerald eyes piercing them with his gaze. "If we go down this, the gate will be on the bottom floor," Tenpou said, hitting the button.**_

_**A soft 'ding' indicated the elevator had arrived, the doors opening to reveal more soldiers, all armed and ready to fight. Several sets of eyes narrowed as they landed on the small child clinging to the blonde's hand while trying to hide behind the taller man's leg.**_

_**"Kill the heretic!"**_

"Sanzo? What's wrong, Sanzo? Sanzo?"

Goku's voice brought him back to reality, blinking several times at the clean corridor, neither blood nor corpses soiling the white walls or tile floor. He looked down to see the brown-haired boy pulling on his arm, genuine worry etched into his features.

"Are you okay, Sanzo?" he asked, golden eyes wide with something akin to fear.

"Yeah, sure," the monk replied, his voice sounding unconvincing to his own ears.

The saru bit his lower lip, eyes darting around. "Is it this place?" he asked, lowering his voice so their escort wouldn't hear the question. "It's something about this place, isn't it? I'm not sure what, but…"

"If you're quite finished…" Watari's arrogant voice interrupted their conversation. He was standing at the top of the hallway, his arms crossed impatiently.

The priest ignored the god as he started walking again, Goku falling into step beside him once more. "Don't let your guard down," the blonde said, directing his words to his companion but not bothering to lower his voice. "I don't trust these people."

The deity ahead of them visibly stiffened but did not reply, merely turning on his heel and stalking down another hallway.

The corner of Sanzo's lips twitched as he watched the angry god storm down the corridor. He felt a slight tug on his robes, looking down to see Goku's hand curled tightly in the loose fabric of his sleeve. He reflexively opened his mouth to berate the monkey, but the words died on his lips. The saru was still glancing around uneasily, as if expecting someone to jump out at him at any instant and Sanzo couldn't help but see the similarities to the frightened child clinging desperately to his only lifeline as the heavenly army bore down on him. He looked away, irritated with his actions, or lack thereof, but unable to overcome the fierce protectiveness instilled in him from the flashbacks.

_I don't like this,_ the priest thought, his eyes focusing on their escort. _We were heading for the elevator, which means we were probably trying to reach the portal to escape to the lower realm. And, it seemed like all of heaven was after us-- no, after Goku. He was their main target. But why? He was more of a child back then than he is now. What could he have possibly done to make all of those gods want to kill him?_ He shook his head, quickening his steps to keep up with Watari. _Homura said that heretics were considered outcasts in heaven. Is the fact that Goku has golden eyes grounds for death? If so, why was he here in the first place? It's pretty obvious that he couldn't fight back then, so that rules out the possibility of him storming in, causing a ruckus and then trying to escape. Who brought him here? And why?_ he wondered, his eyes wandering again to his charge. _I think he remembers on some subconscious level-- that's why he's so tense, so restless. Some part of him knows what happened here, even if he has no memories of it. But, if they were trying so hard to kill him back then, why would he be summoned now? Is it a trap? It's not as if he was given the option of coming here to begin with._ A wry smile spread across his face. _Then again, Goku isn't the same person he was 500 years ago. The frightened child has become a seasoned veteran, whose skills surpassed that of the last War Prince. If they think they can treat him as they did before…._ He let the thought trail off as their guide came to a stop in front of a set of red doors, two guards holding spears standing on either side.

"Wait here," the deity said, continuing down the hallway.

Sanzo leaned against the opposite wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He bowed his head, allowing his eyes to slide closed, sensing Goku settle against the wall next to him. He didn't need to look to know the guards were watching them both intently. While the scrutiny made the hairs rise on the back of his neck, he resisted the urge to rest his hand on his weapon, knowing the banishing gun wouldn't be any more effective against these gods than it was against Homura. Instead, he cleared his thoughts of the disturbing memories that had resurfaced since arriving in heaven, choosing instead to spend the time in meditation. He needed to be ready for whatever was about to happen.

Silence hung over the hallway like a death sentence, the brown-haired boy fidgeting more and more as the minutes stretched on. "Hey, Sanzo?" he asked softly.

The blonde opened one eye, looking down at the saru. "What is it?" he asked, his tone more gentle than normal.

"I've got this weird feeling of déjà vu. It's like I've been here before…" His quiet words trailed off as he hesitated, his golden eyes never leaving the double doors. His voice dropped even lower than before as he continued, "…and I don't wanna go back."

. . .

**To Be Continued**

If you would like a response to your review, please sign in before reviewing or leave an email address. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance.

**Chapter 4**

"The Emperor is ready to see you now," Watari said, strolling back up the corridor. He opened the red doors, stepping back to let the guests pass.

Sanzo pushed himself off the wall and moved to the doorway, giving the room a sweeping glance.

_** Numerous bodies covered the floor, the life liquid flowing freely from the mutilated corpses. A short, brown-haired child stood in the center of the carnage. His black shirt was torn almost completely off his body, only a small portion of the material remaining, held in place by the metal collar chained around his neck. A kanji was visible on his torso, the symbol emblazoned in his skin. Blood was splattered over his small form, running in rivulets down his arms and dripping from his claws. Slitted golden eyes stared out from beneath a thick mane of hair, his lips curving into a feral grin. One of the bodies near him moved, the hand spasming as the soldier reached for his dropped weapon. Goku didn't even look at him, raising his leg and kicking the god, the force of the blow breaking his neck. Chaos reigned. People were screaming in panicked fear, tripping over each other in their haste to escape.**_

_**"Wh-where are you going?! Aren't you going to protect me?" A man yelled at the retreating crowd. He was kneeling on the floor, holding a bloodied blue-haired child's body. "You cowards!" He looked back towards the berserk being, eyes widening in fear as he saw Goku in the air, coming straight for him. Without a second thought, he tossed the child's body at the brunette, hoping to buy himself some time.**_

_**The boy ignored the body, jumping over it as it hit the floor with a dull 'thud.' He leapt at his target, one clawed finger finding its way into the god's right eye. The deity screamed as the claw was ripped out of his head, clutching futilely at the wound. "Don't come any closer!" he shrieked, watching the child flick the blood from his hand.**_

_**"Cut it out!"**_

_**The boy turned his head, annoyed as he glanced at the redheaded general over his shoulder.**_

_**"Kenren…?" Tenpou said, silently asking if his friend was sure this was the right thing to do.**_

_**"I can't watch this anymore. No one, not even you, wanted this," he said, ignoring his commanding officer. "If you're gonna act violently more than this, make me your opponent, Goku!"**_

_**The heretic stared at him uncomprehendingly for a few seconds before his face split into a wide grin. There was absolutely no recognition in his bloodthirsty gaze.**_

_**"Oh…isn't this showy," a new voice said. Konzen turned to the newcomer, seeing his aunt leaning against the doorway, arms crossed as if she were bored out of her mind.**_

_**"Cut it out," she continued, looking at Goku. Her gaze wandered to Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren, who were standing together. "Sheesh, you guys. If you fight that chibi… Well, even if I didn't tell you, you knew that."**_

_**"Kanzeon Bosatsu…" the field marshal breathed, surprised by her sudden appearance.**_

_**"How is it reckless?" the blonde demanded. "More than that, that's Goku…" He turned back, looking at the berserk saru again. "Is there a way to get his power controller back to the way it was?" he asked, a bit of desperation coloring his voice.**_

_**"Hmph. A way?" the dark-haired goddess repeated. "I say we can only settle things."**_

_**Violet eyes widened as he watched his aunt walk past him. **_**No… She can't…**

_**"Come on, chibi," she said, beckoning the child forward. "Let's live quickly."**_

_**Goku dashed towards her, leaping into the air. "Stop!" Konzen cried desperately, unable to do anything but watch. Kanzeon Bosatsu spread her arms wide, as if waiting to give the child a hug. When he was close enough, however, her hand flew forward, striking him hard across his cheek. The boy was thrown back from the force of the blow, connecting solidly with the wall. It wasn't even a full second before he was back on his feet, running at her again.**_

_**"Energetic, isn't he?" she remarked casually. He swung forward with his claws, but she caught his wrist, twisting his arm behind his back and slamming his head hard against the unyielding stone floor. His hand went limp in her grasp and she let it fall to the side. "Don't think me bad…Seiten Taisei."**_

_**Konzen's eyes widened as she raised her hand, knowing what she was about to do.**_

_**"Stop it!" Kenren yelled.**_

_**The blonde was already moving, grabbing his aunt's wrist before she struck the unconscious child. She turned her head slightly to look at him, as if asking why he was interfering. In response, he balled his other fist and punched her. She rose to her full height, running her thumb across her bottom lip as she looked at him, disdainfully. He was breathing hard, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He blinked as her mouth curved into a smile, the only warning he had before she grabbed his head, pulling him down as her knee came up, connecting solidly with his stomach. He fell to the ground, his arms reflexively curling around his midsection.**_

**He's in for it now,_ Kenren thought, cringing as he watched the scene play out. Going against a Bosatsu was not an offense taken lightly-- especially not the unpredictable Kanzeon Bosatsu. No one knew what she would do._**

_**"Hmph. Raising your hand against me," she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "You have good courage, Konzen Douji. Now don't regret it."**_

_**The blonde looked up at her, surprised to see her smiling again. His gaze turned back to the child lying in front of him. Gently lifting him from the floor, he cradled the small form in his arms. "Yeah," he said, meeting her eyes. "I won't regret."**_

_**A scream came from across the room, as if to remind everyone that he was still there. "You nitwit! Since you protected that child, it's the same as treason. For those who have become enemies of heaven, there's a special form of death penalty. When you're rotting you'll regret it, Konzen Douji!" he cried.**_

_**All the soldiers who had previously fled, filed back into the room, forming a circle around the blonde. "Is that so? What do you think, Tenpou Gensui-dono?" Kenren asked, standing on Konzen's right, two swords held out in front of him.**_

_**"Hmm? I'm just another fool that doesn't comprehend," Tenpou replied, taking up position on the blonde's other side, his weapons also at the ready.**_

_**"Tenpou… Kenren…" Konzen breathed, not quite believing what he was seeing.**_

_**" 'If we're all fools, there's no loss in dancing,' or so they say," the dark-haired man replied, glancing over his shoulder reassuringly at the blonde.**_

"You need to approach the Emperor!" came an urgent whisper from behind. Sanzo blinked, the room once again clean and free of corpses. The assembly gathered were all staring at him, as if waiting for him to do something. The whispered words sank in and he almost started, suddenly remembering why he was here. He glanced to the side, noting Goku looked a little dazed, the confused golden eyes meeting his. Mentally cursing the entire situation, the priest walked forward, listening to the monkey's footsteps behind him. He stopped at a respectful distance from of the Emperor, the saru doing the same. Stepping in front of Goku, he kneeled down and bowed his head. The brown-haired boy mirrored his movements.

"The thirty-first of China, Priest Genjo Sanzo humbly presents himself," the monk said.

"I did not call for you, Priest Sanzo," the Emperor stated.

"I am aware of that," the gunman replied, looking up and meeting the ruler's gaze. "However, as Son Goku's guardian, I felt obligated to--"

The monarch raised his hand, forestalling any explanation. "Still, it is just as well you have come. This matter concerns you, as well." He shifted his eyes to the heretic and then back to the priest, addressing his words to both of them. "You seek to restore peace to the lower realm. Your journey has been a long and hard one, and you are not yet even halfway to your destination. I commend you for making it thus far, despite the trials you have faced," he said, watching their reactions.

"It was the will of the gods that we embark on this journey," the blonde replied, careful to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"This is true, and you have shown great diligence in striving to carry out this task. Because of this, you have both been found worthy to receive a great honor," he continued, his eyes on the brown-haired boy once more. "Son Goku, you have shown great strength and courage, as well as a strong desire to protect others. I would offer you a chance to use these assets to benefit all living in the lower realm. You would be heaven's messenger, maintaining a balance in the world below. You could restore peace to the land of Shangri-la. Become Homura's successor and take on the title of War Prince."

"And you, Priest Sanzo, would continue to supervise him as you do now," the Emperor continued, his gaze shifting back to the monk. "You would be granted your godhood, attaining divinity and immortality, able to become so much more than you are now. You would both live here in heaven, a paradise far beyond that which mortals can even dream of."

The blonde narrowed his eyes slightly, easily reading between the lines. _Goku becomes Homura's successor and I get to continue to supervise him, huh? In other words, he would become their personal assassin and I would be kept on hand to rein him in whenever he lost control-- or, to keep him from going against them,_ he thought, careful to keep his thoughts from showing on his face. "It is a gracious offer, but I cannot accept."

"I do not want your answer right now," the ruler said, holding his hand up again. "This is not a decision to be made lightly. Watari," he called, looking towards the door. The messenger strode forward, kneeling before his liege. "Show them to their quarters. You are free to roam the palace grounds, Priest Sanzo and Son Goku. Consider my proposal carefully. I will summon you for your answer tomorrow."

Recognizing the dismissal, the gunman rose to his feet and followed Watari out of the room. The golden-eyed boy walked silently behind them, seemingly lost in his own world. They walked down a long corridor, this one leading them outside. The covered walkway led to another building, not connected to the palace but still within the grounds. The deity stopped in front of the third door they passed, sliding it open and stepping back. "I hope the accommodations are to your liking, Priest Sanzo and Seiten Taisei," he said, bowing to them. "A meal for you is being prepared and will be brought up to your room shortly. Please do not hesitate to let me know if there is anything you require."

The blonde didn't respond, walking into the room with Goku right on his heels. _So, Watari doesn't want to make the higher ups mad by treating me disrespectfully now that I am considered one of the Emperor's guests? These gods are no better than the monks back in Chang'an. It's nothing more than a farce,_ he thought scathingly. He moved over to one of the beds, sitting on the edge as he pulled out his gun, two small bottles and a couple cloths from the folds of his robes. His hands went through the motions, taking the weapon apart and cleaning it as his mind wandered back to the proposition given them. _How stupid. What good is immortality if you are held under the heel of someone else's boot? I have no desire to get mixed up in the politics of heaven, nor be chained to it for eternity. I will not allow Goku to be used as their killing puppet,_ he thought, his eyes wandering to the subdued form sitting on the other bed. The monkey was staring at the wall, a troubled frown marring his features. He sighed, resting his forehead in his palm, obviously deep in thought.

The boy's last words came back to the priest, bring the unwanted memory with it. _Well, at least I now know why we were fleeing from here,_ he thought, replaying the graphic scene in his mind. _And why Goku didn't want to go back. He went berserk. I wonder what set him off? Perhaps it had something to do with that other child… Who was that, anyway? And, what happened? Judging by the distance, and the fact that all his body parts were still intact, I'd say it's a safe bet that Goku wasn't the one that injured him. The man holding the child, however, seemed to be the monkey's target. Is this why he was sealed away for 500 years? If it is, what happened to the rest of us?_ He wiped the barrel of the small gun carefully, starting to reassemble all the parts. _Why is the Emperor so insistent on Goku becoming the next War Prince? It's obvious he would have me here in case the saru lost his diadem again, but I find it hard to believe they would want Goku back in heaven at all after what happened the last time. Why him? Why not find some other god suitable to fill the position? For that matter, why do they need a War Prince at all? It wasn't Homura that was sent to stop the revival of Gyumaoh. Or, perhaps he was already rebelling at that point, and refused to go?_

A soft knock on the door interrupted the priest's musings. He put the last bullet back in his gun as a woman entered the room carrying a tray. She set it on the table, bowing to them. "Please enjoy your meal," she said, excusing herself.

Sanzo stood and moved over to the table, taking a seat as he dished himself some rice. He inconspicuously watched as Goku almost reluctantly followed suit. The saru picked at his food, seeming content to just push the small portion around his plate. His mind was obviously not on dinner.

_Goku must be very distracted if he isn't even eating,_ the monk noted, watching his charge carefully. _Is he seriously considering accepting the Jade Emperor's offer? Or, is being back here bothering him that much?_ he wondered.

The meal continued in silence. The blonde stood when he was finished, moving over to the small window for a cigarette. The golden-eyed boy also got up from the table, going back over to the bed and curling up on it. The priest eyed the monkey's not so clean plate, wondering if the boy had only been sitting at the table for his benefit. Shrugging it off, he turned his attention to the window, watching the twilight skies fade to the blue-black of night. He listened as Goku's breathing eventually evened out, signifying he had fallen asleep. Reaching into his robes, he withdrew his pack of cigarettes, opening the window to let the smoke out before lighting it. He drew the smoke into his lungs, holding it there for a few seconds and then releasing it. His gaze flickered about the room, eyes narrowing in annoyance when no ashtray was spotted. Cursing softly, he moved to the door, opening it and stepping outside. He sat on the wooden walkway, leaning against the pole and letting his feet dangle over the side. He flicked the ashes from his cigarette onto the grass below.

A soft wind rustled through the tree branches, sending a few of the sakura blossoms floating gently to the ground. However, Sanzo wasn't paying attention to the serene scene before him, his mind occupied with more important matters. _Why have they singled out Goku? I doubt they have forgiven him so easily. Five centuries may have passed, but they are immortals. Time is meaningless to them. There has to be more to it than that. Need might necessitate overlooking certain instances in the past, but what need do they have for a War Prince? They don't have any trouble sending mere mortals to take care of the problems for them. Why are they trying so hard to get Goku?_

A foot scraped against wood behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, watching impassively as Goku sat down next to him, his arms wrapped around his legs as he stared out across the lawn.

"Can't sleep?" the monk asked, taking another drag off his cigarette.

"Yeah," came the soft reply.

Sanzo waited patiently, knowing from experience that the boy would speak what was on his mind when he was ready to talk about it. He didn't have to wait very long.

"I saw something…back there," he continued, still looking straight ahead. "When we were in that room. I think…it was something that happened before."

The blonde tensed, holding his breath as thoughts raced through his head. _Something that happened before? Goku has never once remembered what happened when he was berserk. Did he see that? Did he remember brutally killing all those gods?_ he wondered, trying to hide the anxiety he felt as he waited for Goku to continue.

The saru didn't seem to notice. "I don't know what was going on, but there were a lot of people there. In the middle of the room there was this kid with blue hair and golden eyes just like me. He was about my size, too. His name was Nataku," he said, his voice still soft.

_Nataku?_ Sanzo thought, his eyes widening slightly at the familiar name. _Surely, he doesn't mean War Prince Nataku who subdued Gyumaoh? Did Goku know him? Was he also a heretic?_

"I don't remember why, but I guess someone had told me that Nataku was going to kill me. I couldn't believe it. We were friends. There's no way Nataku would kill me, I just knew he wouldn't. So, I ran into the room and asked him," the boy continued. "I said, 'You wouldn't kill me-- it's not true, right, Nataku?' He looked shocked that I'd even ask him that and I knew that it wasn't true. But then, the man standing with him-- his father --put his hand on Nataku's shoulder and said, 'Kill him. Here and now.' " Goku rested his chin on his knees, still staring out into the darkness. "I got mad and hit him, saying it was his fault for telling Nataku weird stuff like that. I was gonna hit him again when Nataku grabbed my arm. I can't forget the look on his face-- it was like he was a totally different person. He was kinda scary. He said that he would do whatever his father told him to and he summoned a sword to his hand like the one Homura used." He shook his head, obviously having a difficult time putting his feelings into words. "I couldn't believe it. We were friends. Why would he do that?"

The monk remained silent as he listened. The cigarette dangled between his fingers, forgotten.

"I couldn't move as he attacked me. I couldn't do anything but just stand there and watch. Suddenly, Ken-nii-chan was in front of me, blocking Nataku's sword with his own. He told me to run, but I couldn't. That man told Nataku to kill him, too. Neither Ken-nii-chan nor Ten-chan were a match for Nataku. He was beating the crap out of them. I couldn't do anything except keep screaming for them to stop." The brunette hugged his knees closer to his chest. "When he hit them and they didn't immediately get up, he came after me again. I just stood there as he stopped, the tip of his sword touching the collar around my neck. I knew that everything would be all right if I could get him to call me by my name. I don't remember why, but I hadn't been able to tell him before. So, I smiled and said, 'I'm Goku. Nice to meet you.' "

Sanzo mentally rolled his eyes at how naïve his charge could be at times.

"But then, he turned his sword on himself," the saru said, his voice even softer than before. "Everyone started screaming and yelling as he fell to the floor. Ken-nii-chan caught him, but there was so much blood everywhere. He died in Ken-nii-chan's arms." The boy finally turned to look at the blonde, tears shining in his eyes. "Why? Why would Nataku do that? Was it because of me? Was it something I did? Why?"

_Apparently, that kid was the War Prince. And he was friends with Goku 500 years ago. He couldn't kill Goku, but he couldn't disobey his father, either. So, instead he chose to kill himself,_ the priest thought. "Something you did? I doubt that," he replied, tossing the cigarette butt to the ground. He pulled out another one and lit it.

"But, if I hadn't been there--"

"All you did was tell him your name," the gunman interrupted.

"Then, why?" The golden gaze looked at Sanzo pleadingly, begging for the answer he couldn't find. "Why would he kill himself like that?"

"Sounds to me like he must have wanted to be free. To cut through the chains that were wound about him." The monk exhaled the smoke from his lungs, watching it rise lazily into the air. "And that's the way he chose to do it."

"I don't understand. Free of what?"

Sanzo shrugged. "Free of his father, free of his obligations as War Prince, free of heaven in general-- who's to say?"

"That man…"

The blonde looked at his charge, unaccustomed to hearing the normally chipper voice hold such venom.

"He came and took Nataku away. I was so _angry_ at him. Why did he have to say those things? Why did he tell Nataku to kill me? I couldn't forgive him for that. I ran after him, but several of the people there tackled me, pinning me to the ground. As much as I struggled, I couldn't get free. Then, he said something and they started taking Ten-chan and Ken-nii-chan away, too. That made me even more angry, but I was too weak to do anything." He curled his fingers tightly, staring at the fist. "I hate that feeling. All I wanted was to be stronger, so I could _do_ something. It was so frustrating and it made me angry at myself, as well. I screamed, desperately wishing I could do something to help them, _anything_. And then, it was like something inside of me broke."

The monk carefully studied the boy. _That would certainly explain why he went berserk. But, does he remember it?_

"The next thing I know, I'm sitting up on the floor. No one was holding me down. Everyone was still there, but they were just watching me. I wasn't afraid anymore, I wasn't angry, I was just…happy. But, it wasn't a good happy. I…don't know how else to describe it," he continued quietly. "And then, everything was gone. That guy said something and you started walking into the room, so I hurried to catch up. But, it was so real. I know it happened, but I also know that I've never been here before." He shook his head, staring at the priest imploringly. "What's going on, Sanzo?"

The monk tilted his head back to gaze at the sky. "That's a good question, monkey," he replied. _Why are all of these memories coming back now? I doubt this is any of the gods' doing-- they're trying to get us to stay, not show us why we left before. Is simply being here bringing back flashes of our past lives? Can it really be that simple? In any case, it seems that Watari interrupted the memory before Goku saw what he did,_ he thought, relieved. _But, will the remainder of the memory be triggered when he goes back?_ he wondered, taking a long drag off his cigarette.

A gentle breeze ruffled his robes, sending stray strands of hair dancing lightly across his cheek. The boy beside him shifted, turning so that he was facing the gunman.

"Hey, Sanzo," Goku said, looking at his companion. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"What's 'seiten taisei?' Why did that guy keep calling me that?" he asked. "What does it mean?"

The priest raised an eyebrow. _I guess there's no way he would know,_ he thought. He closed his eyes, exhaling the smoke. "It's a rank or title, one that has been earned by your berserk form."

"A title I earned? What does it mean?"

"One that has power equal to the heavens."

"Power equal…to the heavens?" the boy repeated. "Is that why we're here? Because they think that I have this power?"

"Probably," the monk replied, holding his cigarette to his lips. "What they don't realize is that you're just a stupid monkey, whether you take your diadem off or not. Or, perhaps they do, and that's why they want to make it my problem."

"What? Why would it be your problem? What do they want me to do?"

Sanzo looked at the golden eyed boy, annoyance marring his features. "Did you listen to anything the Emperor said?" he asked, his tone indicating he already knew the answer.

"No," the saru replied, not missing a beat. "That's why you're here, isn't it?"

The blonde sighed, his fingers itching to close around the paper fan and attempt to knock some sense into the boy, futile as the endeavor may be. _Goku was pretty shaken up by the flashback at the time, so I suppose it's natural that he didn't hear anything after that,_ he reasoned. _What would he have done if I hadn't been here?_ "They want you to become Homura's successor and assume the role of War Prince," he said.

"Become Homura's successor? Why would I want to do that?"

"Beats me."

The silence stretched between them, each lost in his own thoughts. The priest flicked the cigarette butt to join the first on the grass below him as he allowed his thoughts to wander. _So, War Prince Nataku was a heretic. His successor, Homura, was also a heretic. And now, they want Goku to be the next War Prince. Perhaps the reason they want him so badly is not only because he is powerful, but also a heretic? Is that one of the prerequisites for that 'highly esteemed' position?_ he wondered, watching several sakura blossoms gently fall to the ground. _If so, they are even more stupid than I thought. Why make one who is an outcast the most powerful force in heaven? Outcasts aren't treated well as a general rule. By giving one the kind of power a War Prince possesses, those idiots are practically begging for mutinous action. Of course, in Goku's case, that's why I would be here. He wouldn't dare go against anything the Emperor said as long as I was up here at their mercy. What kind of idiot do they think I am to think that I would agree to something like this?_ he thought, snorting.

"Sanzo?"

The monk pushed himself to his feet. "It's late," he said, walking back to their room. "You should go to bed."

. . .

**To Be Continued**

If you would like a response to your review, please sign in before reviewing or leave an email address. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance.

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, breakfast was brought to their room. "Please, feel free to wander around the palace grounds after your meal," the maid said, setting the tray on the table before leaving the room. The priest moved from his spot by the window, putting a portion of the food on his plate.

Goku yawned, blinking bleary eyes as he untangled himself from the sheets on his bed. "Breakfast already?" he asked, yawning again as he took his seat at the table. It seemed the smell of food was enough to rouse him from his slumber, but only just barely. His arm seemed to move by itself, his eyes closed as he filled his plate and began eating.

_At least his appetite has improved,_ the monk thought, watching the boy. _But, his usual exuberance is still severely lacking. I see his feelings of unease did not dissipate during the night. That's good, he'll be more prepared for whatever might happen today._

The meal didn't take long and the maid returned shortly after they had finished. She took the dishes, reminding them again of their freedom to roam the palace grounds as she left the room.

_Why do they want us to walk around so badly? Do they think that once we see the sights we won't want to leave what they term 'paradise?' Or, perhaps the Emperor is counting on nostalgia kicking in, influencing our decision to stay?_ the priest wondered, his hand fishing in his robes before he pulled out his glasses. He paused, cursing softly before replacing them in the folds of fabric. _I should have brought a newspaper._ Pulling out a pack of cigarettes instead, he moved outside, taking a seat on the porch. Goku was right behind him.

The priest ignored the monkey, meditating instead on their current predicament. _We have to wait until the Emperor summons us again for our answer. What are they going to do when we turn them down? If they went through this much trouble already, I doubt they'll take no for an answer. It's possible that they might just take me prisoner and force Goku to do what they tell him. I guess that means I shouldn't let the saru wander too far,_ he thought, glancing at his companion. The boy was gone.

"Hey, Sanzo, where's the fruit on this tree?"

The monk looked towards the voice, spotting his charge in the lower branches of the sakura tree in the yard. "What are you doing up there, monkey?" he asked.

"Trying to find some fruit. This is a cherry tree, right? Are cherries not in season or what?"

"Baka saru," the blonde said, shaking his head.

"What?" the boy replied, genuinely confused.

"Sakura trees are sterile, meaning they don't bear fruit," the gunman explained.

"They don't bear fruit? What's up with that? Who'd want a tree that doesn't grow anything?"

"It's just for cosmetic affect. These trees are planted because they look nice."

The brunette made a face. "Says who? A tree full of ripe fruit just waiting to be eaten-- that's my idea of beautiful!" he said, climbing higher in the tree.

Sanzo tracked his progress by the shaking limbs. "What are you doing, monkey?" he asked as the boy's head appeared through the leaves near the very top of the tree.

"Looking for a peach tree," he said, glancing in both directions. "The Merciful Goddess is up here, right? And those monks at the temple said that she likes peaches."

The blonde rolled his eyes. _We just finished eating breakfast and he's already looking for more food. Perhaps he's not as distressed as I thought._ "Get down from there before you fall. Your chains are too heavy--" He broke off in mid-sentence. _Chains? What chains? Why did I say that just now? Goku doesn't have any chains on… At least, not right now…_ He put his cigarette back to his mouth, inhaling deeply. _We need to get out of here._

"Sanzo?" Goku had jumped back down to the ground and was walking over to the priest. "What did you say?"

"I told you to get down."

"Yeah, I heard that," the boy replied. "But, you said something else, too."

The monk didn't respond, staring past the chimp as he drew more smoke into his lungs.

Deciding he wasn't going to get an answer, Goku plopped down next to gunman, putting his arms behind his head. They sat in silence for a few moments, each lost in his own thoughts.

_How annoying,_ Sanzo thought, flicking the ashes off the tip of his cigarette. _We have to wait around until the Emperor deigns to see us again. Which probably won't happen until after we've taken a tour of the 'heavenly palace.' Idiots. Do they really think that will be enough to make us want to stay?_

"Hey, Sanzo?"

The blonde looked at the boy. "What?"

"I'm bored."

The priest rolled his eyes.

"Could we go walk around? There's got to be something to do up here," he continued.

_The sooner we have a look around, the sooner we'll be called back to the court. Might as well get it over with, they've wasted enough of my time already,_ he thought, rising to his feet. The monkey followed suit, walking right behind the monk.

They wandered about the grounds, exploring the gardens outside before moving on to the palace itself. Sanzo wasn't particularly impressed by anything he saw. Goku opened every door they passed, examined every room they found, sure that they were bound to find _something_ interesting sooner or later. They passed a number of gods in the corridors, all stopping and bowing to the pair as they walked past.

"Hey, Sanzo? Did you notice anything about all the people here?" the boy asked, watching the retreating back of a deity who had just passed him.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just, well, none of them look happy."

"So?" the monk replied.

"I don't know. I just thought that heaven would be, you know, more of a happy place. Like people actually enjoyed being here," he explained. "I mean, heaven is supposed to be a wonderful place, right?"

"Hmph. That's just a foolish notion dreamt up by dying old men."

The conversation died as they came to another door. It looked the same as all the rest, but as the golden-eyed boy started to turn the knob, as voice stopped him.

"I do not think it would be wise to enter there, Seiten Taisei."

They turned to see Kanzeon Bosatsu walking up the corridor towards them. Sanzo saw her in his memory, crouched over the unconscious form of Goku with her hand poised to strike, about to end his life. Vehemently cursing the fierce protectiveness that flared inside him, he casually stepped between the goddess and his charge. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as she smiled, seeming to understand why he moved and finding it humorous. "What do you mean?" he asked, meeting her gaze. "What's in this room?"

"The subduer of Gyumaoh," she answered simply.

_The one who subdued Gyumaoh was War Prince Nataku. But, in Goku's memory, he said he died… And he was succeeded by Homura. So, even if he didn't die, he is no longer able to perform his duties as War Prince,_ Sanzo thought.

"Gyumaoh? Isn't that the demon we're trying to keep from coming back?" Goku asked.

"That's right," the goddess replied.

"That still doesn't explain why you don't want us to go in there," Sanzo stated.

Two sets of violet eyes met, one challenging and the other calm and sure, with only a hint of mischief. "The little one is not yet ready to see what lies beyond that door," she replied, her eyes never leaving her nephew's. "A great many things were sealed away long ago and some of those seals aren't meant to be broken."

_The 'little one?' I guess that's Goku, but what… Oh, right. He was friends with Nataku and watched as Nataku killed himself in front of his very eyes. He thinks Nataku is dead. Although, I wonder what shape Nataku is in, seeing as Homura was needed to replace him? I doubt that would matter to the monkey, though. It would make him want to stay…_ He let the thought trail off as he glanced sharply at the goddess. "What game are you playing at?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Priest Sanzo," she replied, still smiling.

"I thought your Emperor wanted Goku to be his pet, kept on a tight leash. And you obviously know what you're doing is a hindrance to his plan. What do you gain from this?" he asked.

"What do I gain?" she echoed, her expression unreadable. "Or, what don't I gain?"

"What?"

"Maybe I can see that the two of you staying here will only cause problems in the future and wish to sidestep the issue entirely? Or, this could be a form of retribution for the Emperor undermining my authority by pulling you out of the middle of the quest I sent you on." She tilted her head to the side, her eyes gleaming mischievously. "Or perhaps, it's just for the fun of it."

"For the fun of it, huh? Just so we can go on 'entertaining' you?" Sanzo asked. "That's what you said, wasn't it? 'You four boys are the only entertainment I can count on these days.' "

"The gods exist to watch over the lower world, Priest Sanzo. Besides, things that are incapable of change are just so boring. Heaven is the same today as it was 500 years ago." She folded her arms, looking down the hallway as she watched lesser deities scurry to and fro, performing their daily duties. "The lower realm, however, is constantly changing. Rulers rise and fall, nations are built and then crumbled, every person strives so hard to accomplish their dreams when their life span is over in the blink of an eye. The next generation does not remember their names, yet this futile struggle is fought so fiercely." She turned back to him, brushing her long hair behind her shoulder. "That's what makes living creatures so fascinating." She continued to smile as she sauntered off down the hallway, casually raising her hand in farewell.

Goku looked up at the priest, confused. "What was that all about, Sanzo?" he asked.

"Hmph. Come on," the gunman said, setting a brisk pace in the opposite direction.

"Seiten Taisei, Priest Sanzo," a new voice called.

The two looked down a corridor that branched off the one they were walking down, spotting a short deity coming towards them.

"The Emperor has summoned you," he stated. "Follow me, please."

"It's about time," the monk grumbled underneath his breath. He kept a close eye on his charge as they made their way through the corridors, back to the audience chamber. The boy grew silent as they drew nearer their destination, his expression unreadable as he unconsciously moved closer to the monk.

_His unease has returned,_ the priest noted as they came to stop before the large red doors, Goku's eyes never leaving the polished wood. Their guide motioned for them to stay, disappearing down the hall. _He's probably thinking about his memories,_ the gunman thought, glancing at the golden-eyed boy. _Will he remember more when the doors are opened? I need to keep him grounded in reality. He doesn't need to remember what happened after his limiter broke. I don't need to deal with that right now, on top of everything else._

The deity returned shortly, motioning for them to go inside. Sanzo kept his eyes on the saru as the double doors were opened. "Come on, Goku," he said, nudging the boy forward.

The short boy jumped a little, startled by the unexpected contact. He glanced up at the monk before falling into step beside him, following his cue and kneeling down in front of the Emperor.

"Have you reached a decision, Priest Sanzo?" the ruler asked, cutting to the chase.

The blonde looked up, meeting the monarch's gaze. "I gave you my answer yesterday."

The Emperor merely returned the gaze, neither shock nor surprise showing on his face. "And, what is your answer, Son Goku?"

"His answer is the same as mine," Sanzo replied.

"The child can speak for himself," the sovereign stated, his voice hard. "What is your answer, Seiten Taisei?"

Goku looked back and forth between the ruler and monk, surprised that the priest would allow someone to talk to him like that. He started when he realized the ruler was waiting for him to speak. He scratched the back of his head a bit nervously. "Um, what was the question, again?"

Sanzo quelled the urge to whack the boy with his paper fan, instead bringing up one hand to cover his eyes as he gave a deep, heartfelt sigh. "Baka saru."

The Emperor blinked, not having anticipated this response. "The question is would you be willing to become Homura's successor and take up the role of War Prince," he explained.

"But, what about Sanzo? What did you ask him?"

"Priest Sanzo was offered the opportunity to continue to watch over you as he does now, as well as immortality."

Goku's eyes widened slightly. "Immortality? Then, you were gonna make him--"

"A god, yes," the Emperor replied.

"Wow. What'd you say to that, Sanzo?" the golden-eyed boy asked, turning to the priest.

The ruler was beginning to wonder if the heretic had actually been in attendance at the meeting the day before.

"What do you think I said?" the blonde asked, irritated. "A 'chance' to be saddled with you for all eternity? No way."

The Emperor cleared his throat, bringing Goku's attention back to him. "What is your answer? Will you become the next War Prince of heaven?"

The short boy seemed to ponder the question. "Why would I wanna do that? What does being a 'War Prince' mean?"

A low murmur ran throughout the chamber, the hushed voices dying quickly as the sovereign spoke again. "As I told you yesterday," he started, the slightest hint of annoyance in his tone, "you would be heaven's messenger in the lower realm. You would have the opportunity to protect the mortals living there by forming and maintaining a balance in Shangri-la. Is this not the very thing you are striving to accomplish on your mission right now? I'm offering you the means to not only carry out your task, but to continue to protect the lower realm from chaos in the future, as well."

Goku snorted. "You make it sound like we're some 'champions of justice,' or something lame like that." He shrugged. "I'm just here cause that's where Sanzo is."

The Emperor seemed to sigh softly, his shoulder's dropping very slightly. "Is there nothing we can do to change your mind?" he asked, once more directing his question to the blonde.

"No," the priest said, rising to his feet. "I, Konzen Douji, refuse to become heaven's lap dog," he stated, containing the smirk that tried to grace his lips as more than a few startled gasps were heard from the assembly. "Goku, however, might still be swayed. Perhaps you'd like to explain to him exactly _why_ we left the heavens 500 years ago? Or maybe tell him the reason he was sealed away on Mt Gogyou?"

"What? What are you talking about?" the boy asked, confusion clouding his features. "Who's Konzen? And what do you mean, left 500 years ago? What's going on? Sanzo?"

The gunman ignored the saru, his gaze never leaving the monarch's face. "I will not return to heaven's court to be the keeper of your new killing puppet," he said scathingly. "Nor will I allow the baka saru to become that puppet."

The chamber was filled with the low murmurs of the crowd. The noise ceased immediately as the sovereign raised his hand. "I see. So, your decision is final, then?" he asked.

The monk almost rolled his eyes. _How many times do I have to say it before he gets it through that thick skull of his?_ he wondered. "Yes."

"So be it." The Emperor gestured to the door. "You are free to go."

Sanzo narrowed his eyes suspiciously before turning and warily walking towards the door. Goku followed on his heels, still not sure what was going on, but willing to follow the priest's lead. The ruler's voice stopped them when they were about halfway across the room.

"There is one last matter that needs to be attended to," he said.

Goku turned back as a bright yellow light hit his diadem. His breath caught in his throat as his entire body stiffened, sightless eyes wide. It was over in a matter of seconds and the golden gaze dulled, closing as his body collapsed.

"Goku!" Sanzo cried, catching the saru before he hit the floor. "Goku!" he called again, shaking the unresponsive form. The boy was still breathing, seeming to only be unconscious. The priest's angry gaze snapped up, landing on the ruler of heaven who had risen to his feet, his arm outstretched. If his hands weren't already busy holding the limp body, the monk would have had his gun trained on the monarch's head. "You bastard! What did you do to him?!"

The crowd roared, outraged that the blonde would insult their leader. The Emperor held up his hand and the room fell silent once more. "The heretic has great power," he stated, looking at the comatose youth. "Far too much power to be left to his own devices. As he has defeated the last War Prince, I was willing to allow him to continue as he is now and become Homura's successor. But, you refused my proposal. Such power cannot be left unchecked. His demon power limiter has been strengthened."

"You've got some nerve--"

"The same could be said of you, Konzen Douji," the Emperor stated loudly, cutting him off. The ruler sat back down on his throne before continuing. "And it seems that you still haven't learned your lesson. Take them back to the lower realm," he commanded.

Sanzo glared as one of the guards from the door moved forward to do as his liege instructed. Pointedly ignoring the man, the priest carefully shifted the boy in his arms and rose to his feet, glancing one last time around the room. Most of the assembly was still glowering at him, anger and arrogance being the most prominent emotions upon the numberless faces. He was halfway tempted to take Goku's diadem off and _really_ give the deities something to worry about, but he curbed the impulse, following the guard out of the room.

Neither spoke as they traveled down the corridors that led to the cellars beneath the palace. The deity turned into another hallway, stopping next to a set of golden doors. "The elevator was fixed this morning," he said in response to Sanzo's unspoken question. "It's a lot faster than taking the stairs."

The priest remained silent, holding Goku tightly as he stepped into the lift. The god pushed a number of buttons and the doors slid shut. The elevator jerked as it began moving, dropping so swiftly that the monk wasn't sure if the cable was still attached to it or not. His guide didn't seem worried about it though, so he didn't say anything.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before the deity spoke up. "You don't remember very much about back then, do you?" he asked looking as Sanzo oddly.

The gunman returned his gaze. "What makes you say that?" he countered, challengingly.

The guard shook his head, looking away. "No reason, really," he replied, a small nostalgic smile gracing his features.

The monk glared at him, but did not push the issue. He noticed their descent was slowing and it wasn't long before they came to a complete stop. The doors opened and he followed his guide down another hall. Another god was standing next to a door at the end of the corridor, the deities nodding to each other as they passed. Sanzo recognized the room, noting a large symbol he had missed the first time they had come through here. The god moved to the center of the circle, motioning the priest forward as well.

"I have to be touching you to transport you to the lower realm," he explained. Not getting any disagreement from the monk, or any sort of reaction at all, the deity rested his hand on the blonde's shoulder, closing his eyes in concentration.

The brightness around them vanished, being replaced with the dark of night. The ground below them shook violently, causing both men to stumble.

Sanzo stepped backwards, trying to keep from falling as the weight in his arms threw off his center of gravity. His back hit something solid and he leaned against it to keep his balance. "What's going on?" he demanded, wishing his eyes would adjust quickly to the darkness.

"I think it's an earthquake!" the deity replied, his voice coming from the monk's left.

The night was slowly coming into focus and he saw the dim outline of the god steadying himself against a tree. Cursing as another violent tremor almost made him fall, the blonde knelt to lay his charge on the ground. The earth stilled suddenly, causing him to pause as the deep rumbling died down to nothing. He looked down at his charge, eyes widening as he noticed Goku's hand had fallen and was resting on the dirt at his feet. _No. Way,_ he thought, eyeing the youth in his arms. The boy didn't stir.

"Are you alright, Priest Sanzo?" the deity asked, slowly pushing himself away from the tree.

"Yeah, sure."

"Sanzo?"

The priest looked off to his right, seeing Hakkai and Gojyo running towards them. They stopped as the god snapped to attention, saluting them.

"Great, more gods," the redhead complained, falling into a defensive stance as he eyed the deity warily.

"General Kenren, Field Marshal Tenpou," he greeted, grinning broadly. "It's good to see you sirs again."

Hakkai and Gojyo both stopped short, staring at the god in confusion. "What--" the emerald-eyed man began, but the deity had disappeared.

"What was that all about?" the half-demon asked, scratching his head.

Sanzo thought about what the guard had just said, cursing mentally. _It seems that these two **were** the ones in my memories, after all. So, 500 years later and I'm still stuck with them. Someone in heaven must be getting a real kick out of this and I think I know who,_ he thought, berating himself for lecturing Goku when the boy would eat the peaches from the trees in Chang'an. He silently promised to let the saru eat to his heart's content once this mission was over.

Hakkai noticed the priest sitting underneath a tree. "Sanzo-- Goku! Is he alright?!" he asked, hurrying forward.

The exclamation drew Gojyo's attention as well. "What happened up there?! What's wrong with the monkey?!"

"He's just asleep," the priest replied. "Apparently, the higher-ups thought he was too powerful to be running around down here unless he was on their leash."

"What do you mean?" Hakkai asked, moving back as the priest rose to his feet, Goku still held firmly in his arms.

"They wanted him to take Homura's place as the next War Prince," he explained, following them back to their campsite.

"The next War Prince?" Gojyo repeated, looking back at the unconscious boy. "Him?"

"Well, he did defeat the last one," the demon stated. "It is a logical course of action. I assume Goku refused the offer?"

"Yes."

"Then what happened? Why's he asleep?" the redhead asked.

"The Emperor strengthened Goku's limiter. He hasn't woken up yet."

They reached the campfire, Hakkai rolling out one of the bedrolls for Sanzo to lay the short boy on. "A temporary solution to the problem. Surely they must realize that if Goku was able to gain such strength once, he's going to do so again?"

"Well, there's not much else they can do about it, is there? After all, he single-handedly took out the most powerful force in heaven," Gojyo pointed out. "But, if that's all that happened, what took you so long?"

The priest snorted. "Diplomats can't do anything fast."

"I'll say! You were gone for hours!"

"Actually, Gojyo," Hakkai spoke up, "while it may have seemed like the earthquake was going on forever, it only lasted a few minutes," he said, smiling.

"You're joking. There is no way the ground was shaking for only a matter of minutes!"

"I'm afraid so. I happened to check my watch just after Sanzo and Goku left. It's only been five minutes," he stated.

The monk glanced at him sharply. "You say that earthquake started after we left?" he asked.

"It's quite a coincidence, isn't is?" he continued.

The gunman looked around the campsite, recognizing the area they were camped in before he and Goku had been taken the night before. "You also said that only five minutes had passed."

"That's right. Is something wrong?" Hakkai asked.

_Time must flow differently in heaven,_ the blonde thought, _since we spent the night and half of the next day up there. Also, it seems as if the earth itself was angry when Goku was taken away. The earthquake started right after we left and stopped when Goku's hand touched the ground. It sounds ludicrous, but then again, he **was** born out of a rock._ He shook his head, gazing down at the sleeping boy pensively.

"Sanzo?"

The priest looked up at the emerald-eyed man, noting the concern in his gaze. "Hmph." His fished around in his robes as he took a seat near the fire, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one up, taking a long drag.

Hakkai decided to steer the conversation in a different direction. "Are you sure they didn't do anything else to Goku?" he asked, laying a blanket over the sleeping boy.

"How should I know?" the monk snapped.

The tall brunette glanced back at the blonde knowingly. "Don't worry, Sanzo. I'm sure he'll wake up soon," he said reassuringly.

"Tch. Who cares about that stupid chimp?"

"Come on, monk, why can't you just admit that you're worried about the kid?" Gojyo asked, taking a seat by the fire and lying back, his hands pillowing his head as he stared at the stars. He didn't need to look up when he heard the familiar _click_ of a hammer being pulled back on a gun to know where its silver barrel was pointing.

"Would you care to repeat that?"

"Uh, no, not really."

A soft groan drew everyone's attention to the only occupied bedroll. Hakkai, who was still sitting next to the boy, smiled as the golden eyes opened, blinking sleepily. "How are you feeling, Goku?"

The heretic groaned again. "Weak," he said, pushing himself to a sitting position. "My entire body feels like it's made out of lead."

"I'm not surprised," the demon replied.

"What do you mean by that?" the boy asked. He blinked. "Wait a second-- how'd you get up here?"

Hakkai chuckled. "Actually, we're not in heaven, Goku."

"What?" He looked around, only then just noticing his surroundings. "But, then how'd I get back?"

"Sanzo carried you after you passed out," the green-eyed man explained.

"I _passed out?!_" he exclaimed. "What happened?!"

"The Emperor strengthened your limiter," the priest said, flicking the ashes off the tip of his cigarette. "You probably aren't any stronger than you were the day I found you on Mt Gogyou."

"He did _what?!_" he demanded, shocked. "Then, that's why I feel so--" He broke off, staring at his hands in disbelief. He flopped back onto the bedroll, dejectedly. "Oh, man. This is so uncool."

"Don't worry, Goku," Hakkai said, trying to cheer him up. "I'm sure you'll be able to regain your strength sooner or later. You just need to keep training."

"Yeah, and in the meantime, we'll just have to baby-sit you in battle-- just like we always do," Gojyo taunted.

"Hey, I pull my weight around here! Besides, stronger limiter or not, I can still kick your sorry butt!"

"Why don't you try it, monkey!"

"Stop calling me that, you pervy water sprite!"

"Come over here and make me, you dumb chimp!"

"Maybe I will, you ugly cockroach!"

"Ugly?! Who're you calling ugly, you stupid saru!"

"You! You brain-damaged kappa!"

"Shut up!" Sanzo yelled, firing his gun for emphasis. _I should have left the monkey up there. He would have been the gods' problem then and I could finally have some peace and quiet._

The campsite was silent for a few minutes, not even the crickets daring to chirp. The priest breathed a sigh of relief, taking another long drag off his cigarette.

"Hey, Sanzo?"

The blonde clenched his teeth around the filter, feeling a vein bulging on his forehead. "What is it?"

"I'm hungry."

. . .

**The End**

If you would like a response to your review, please sign in before reviewing or leave an email address. Thank you.


End file.
